Formal Attire
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Emily/JJ FEMSLASH. Est Relationship. Pointless smut. I apparently have a thing about dressing my characters up in formal equestrian riding gear.


**Title: Formal Attire **

**Pairing: Emily/JJ Criminal Minds**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Summary: Useless, pointless smut. Emily + formal equestrian riding attire equals one hot and bothered JJ. Established relationship. **

**A/N: This is my obligatory "must characters I like in formal riding attire" fic. For those of you poor saps that aren't familiar with the hotness that is formal equestrian riding attire, I suggest you Google it. **

* * *

"Emily?" JJ called as she shut the door, not really expecting an answer.

"Uh, in here," came the slightly muffled reply from the bedroom.

Surprised but pleased, JJ placed her keys and her gun on the counter, shucking her shoes off as she made her way through their apartment.

_Their _apartment. It had been several months now, but the realization of their shared home still brought a smile to JJ's face.

"Hey JJ."

Her mind and heart still pleasantly distracted by memories of the direction their relationship had taken, JJ wasn't entirely paying attention to her surroundings as she walked into the bedroom until Emily's voice caught her attention, her focus and her ability to breathe…and not necessarily in that order.

"Oh, my God,"

* * *

**10 Hours Earlier **

"I'm sorry I can't be there today."

Emily's smile was a little wan, but fond. "Would you be upset if I said I'm sort of glad? I haven't done this in years and I'm not sure I won't just fall on my ass in the first round. The only reason I agreed is because I actually believe in the work this charity does. And it's better than listening to Mother discuss how it went…in detail…since I wasn't there."

JJ's smile in return was softly understanding. Despite the humor in the darker woman's voice, the familiar shadow of pain that the press liaison had come to associate with any time Emily spoke of her family was still present.

Instead of responding immediately, she leaned across the counter and kissed her lover gently. "You'll do fine. I have faith in your skills as a Supervisory Special Agent of the FBI."

"Um, JJ? The horse doesn't know that. They don't respond well to badge flashing," Emily called as JJ grabbed her ID and keys and headed out the door.

The soft golden sound of JJ's laughter was her only reply.

That had been hours ago, when Emily was still dressed in what passed for her pajamas. As JJ was literally unable to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her now, she realized that she might have made a grave error in judgment leaving this morning.

* * *

"JJ, what..?"

"Shhh," the blonde replied, still frozen in the doorway. "I'm not done looking."

Emily stood in the middle of the bedroom, the golden light of a rare, perfect autumn evening slipping through the large windows. It warmed the room and burnished the mahogany highlights in Emily's hair: hair that was uncharacteristically disheveled and framing cheeks that still carried a stain of color from the brisk air outside.

With an almost gravitational pull, JJ's eyes moved down her lover's body. A snowy white tie crossed with a single gold pin accentuated the subtle cream of Emily's skin and the solid black jacket was tailored impeccably to show off her slender body and straight shoulders. Below the jacket, a pair of white breeches molded to every curve of long legs before ending at the knee in a pair of highly polished black boots that were capped with tiny silver spurs.

In one hand, the brunette held a pair of black leather gloves, and together with the rest of her outfit, her wild hair and the blooming sparkle in her eyes, she looked like an old, romantic painting of an English lord. JJ could almost see the glossy bay hunter and the hounds surrounding her and suddenly, the room seemed very, very warm.

"JJ.."

The blonde just held up her hand, suddenly aware of how hard her heart was pounding and how dry her mouth was.

With slow, almost stalking strides, JJ moved toward Emily, something low in her belly going hot and heavy as she watched the other woman's eyes darken, her countenance changing from confusion to confidence. If anything, that change made things worse for JJ. Emily always cut a confident, professional figure, but this… this was powerful, primal and a hundred other synonyms that JJ's brain - rapidly shutting down as it was - could only hint at.

Standing only inches away from her lover now, JJ let her eyes take one more delicious sweep of the lean body in front of her. This close, she could see the signs of Emily's rising arousal – the shallow breaths and rising color in her cheeks – and it only added fuel to the fire now raging under her skin. With a tremendous effort however, JJ held herself in check. _This, _she wanted to make last, so that when the brunette reached up toward the pin holding her stocktie in place, a soft touch at her wrist stopped her.

"Mine," JJ managed in an unsteady breath.

She was rewarded with a tiny gasp from Emily and a slow lowering of her arm. The blonde looked up and read the message burning brightly in dark eyes. _Yours,_ it said. It was all the permission she needed. With deliberate slowness, JJ slid her fingertips up the jacket sleeve and over the fine wool, feeling the residual heat from Emily's body just below its surface and noting the fine tremors that resulted when her touch crossed certain points.

Up and over, following the lapel and creeping toward the first button. JJ watched the contrast of her skin, honey touched by the afternoon light, against the stark black and white of the jacket and shirt. She watched the tight breaths that caught in Emily's throat and were the only source of sound in the room. She felt the softness of the Egyptian cotton beneath the coarser wool of the jacket and the soft swell of Emily's breast beneath both fabrics.

With hands that carried tremors of their own, the blonde agent reached up and undid the first silver button on the jacket; and then, because she had only so much control, the second and third. Using both hands, JJ slid the jacket back and off, inch by inch, fighting a precious battle with herself to draw things out as long as possible.

As the black coat dropped to the floor, creating a pool of shadow at their feet, JJ made the mistake of looking Emily in the eyes. It was nearly her undoing. The liquid heat and naked desire she found there made her knees go literally weak and her body tighten. She felt low and heavy and knew that she was already slick with need.

Biting her lip hard however, she struggled back from the edge and regained a semblance of control.

The only sound in the room came from their now matching ragged breaths as JJ, careful _not _totouch Emily, unfastened the tiny silver pins holding the ends of the stocktie to the shirt and the button that held it at the throat. A tiny frustrated sound had her risking a glance and finding Emily biting her lip, her hands clenching at her sides, the gloves dropped long ago. The hooded, needy expression on the brunette's face brought a wild kind of satisfaction to JJ and she continued her torturously slow undressing of her lover.

One by one, she pushed aside the white buttons that held the shirt together, each movement revealing another sliver of alabaster skin.

When she got to the black belt, JJ couldn't help the wicked smile that tugged at her lips even as her hands tugged the leather from its place and drew it, centimeter by centimeter, from the loops.

This time, the strangled sound wasn't quiet as Emily's head dropped back to her shoulders. "JJ please," she pleaded, her voice gone thick and velvet.

"Shh," was all the reply the blonde agent gave, though she took pity on her lover and tossed the belt away, tugging the shirt from the breeches and pulling it off Emily in one smooth motion.

Her heart in her throat now, JJ couldn't help but step back and admire the sight in front of her. In only her breeches, boots, stocktie and a snow white bra, Emily stood, arousal written in every line of her body, and a look of complete trust and desire in her flashing eyes. JJ's breath left her at the sight and she felt her heart swell, not just with lust, but with a much stronger emotion.

It took everything the blonde had not to just push Emily back on the bed and just take her there, but she hadn't survived FBI training for nothing. The last thing she wanted gone however, she wanted to watch.

"Take it off," she whispered softly, and watched Emily's eyes flare. The brunette licked her lips then complied; reaching back and unsnapping her bra, letting it fall away. When she reached up to undo the tie however, JJ stopped her. "Leave it."

No longer able to resist, JJ now stepped up, retracing the path her hands had taken earlier; her fingertips whispering across satin skin this time, lingering over the delicate line of collarbones and making a 'V' between rose tipped breasts, watching Emily's nipples pebble in response.

From then on, JJ's hands followed the path of her eyes; tracing over the hollows and curves of Emily's ribs, feeling the muscles in her abdomen quiver, and cupping her breasts, finally teasing her nipples and reveling in the sounds her touch drew from the darker woman's throat.

Just as she had moved across the room earlier, JJ now moved the two of them back, finally giving in and forcing Emily gently back onto the bed, where the contrast between light and dark; alabaster skin and mahogany hair, snow white breeches and ink black boots against the deep burgundy of their bed finally ripped away the last of her control.

With almost fierce movements, JJ pulled her shirt over her head and tossed away her pants and undergarments. Looking and touching were no longer enough. She needed to _feel _Emily; all of her: needed to hear her cries and feel her writhe beneath her and watch her eyes flutter as she came.

Finally naked, JJ crawled lithely onto the bed and up Emily's body, finally letting herself indulge all her senses.

All the control and finesse of earlier was gone as their mouths met, tongues seeking each other greedily and hands mirroring their actions. Emily fisted one hands in JJ's hair, the other sweeping across her back and across her body, pulling her close as the blonde tore at the zipper on her breeches, sliding her hand into slick heat. With the evidence of Emily's need so great, JJ didn't tease, she just moved inside of her, smiling into the brunette's mouth as Emily moaned and opened herself further.

Settling across a taut thigh, JJ moved her hips, desperate to relieve at least some of her tension as she stroked her fingers, slow and insistent, inside Emily, knowing all the places that made her moan or gasp or plead. As she drove her lover higher, JJ reveled in the sight of Emily Prentiss so unguarded and wild. So rare was the dark woman's trust that even despite their relationship, moments like this took JJ's breath away, not just with want, but with love and awe.

Their breathing grew ragged and JJ felt herself nearing the point where pleasure becomes excruciating and finally breaks. Emily's eyes were shut, her head tossing on the blood red silk and JJ could tell she was close. Leaning down, she took one tight nipple into her mouth, nipping it gently as she thrust hard with her hand, pressing the bundle of nerves with her thumb until, with a low keen, Emily came beneath her.

Unwilling to let go just yet however, JJ kept her hand moving slowly, drawing the brunette back and throwing her over the edge again. The sight of Emily's release was more than enough reward for her earlier control and JJ slowly withdrew her hand, kissing across the brunette's chest even as the dark haired agent struggled for breath.

Content for the moment to nuzzle flushed skin, JJ wasn't really surprised when Emily wrapped willowy arms around her and rolled so she was on top. Biting her lip in anticipation, JJ looked up and watched with a heart that found new speeds to race at, as the brunette straddled her and proceeded to slowly undo the stocktie from around her neck and dangle it from one finger.

A wicked smile bloomed on Emily's face and JJ squirmed.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" Emily managed breathlessly.

It was the last coherent thing heard in their home for some time.

Fin


End file.
